Sectrets
by Dbreezy
Summary: Edward leves, Bella is pregnant. 10 yrs. later he comes back again except Bella doesn't know who he is and isn't like the average vampire and his kids hate him for what he did to there mom, Victoria, Voultri included. Better than summary
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me so if you have a problem shove it.

Prologue

"Bella, i don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slow and precisely, his cold eyes on my face watching as I absorbed what he was reall saying.

"You ... don't .... want me?" I was confused by the way the words sounded, placed in that order.

"No"

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm my voice sounded, inside I felt as of my heart had just been torn out and stepped on by the one person i ever trusted it with.

Its been three years since that night. i have a new family. a new meaning to life: take down the Voultri. i don't remember anything before that night. All I remember is being confronted by a vampire i new to be Victoria and bitten. Then by a werewolf named Jake ( or at least i think that was her name). i remember being taken to the Voultri who tried to kill me. I remember finding my coven and becoming the leader and how could i forget about my two kids; Carter and Alexis.

Chapter 1

Bpov( called Samantha because doesn't know who she is)

i jolted upright in bed gasping for air. i don't know how i manage not to wake Alexis or Carter who lay next to me snoring heavily.i glanced over at the clock, Seven fifty five. Crap! They're gonna be late for school.

"Alexis, baby wake up!" i said gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

" Mommy, i had the best dream ever!" Alexis exclaimed. Her topaz eyes glinted and her long brown hair rested on her shoulder. I turned and leaned toward Carter and whispered into his ear

"Carter wake up darling." I wispered sweetly. He pretended to be asleep. His black hair covered his brown eyes. I knew better than that, i turned to Alexis and smiled.

"Mom don't tickle me.' Carter said sternly. I hate it when he reads my mind.

"Whose supposed to be the parent here? I think your tone of voice is unacceptable. Perhaps a little tickling could clear that right up." i said smugly and began to tickle him, i soon became bored and got up. I rushed Alexis into the bathroom and turned on the water. Carter made breakfast and i picked out the clothes. When Alexis was done i shoved Carter into the bathroom. After Carter finished they ate. i was still amazed at how much more Alexis ate more that Carter. I drove them to shcool and returned everyone was up, not that they went to sleep or at least half of them didn't. Jo, greeted me as i speedily went to the bathroom to look presentable. My room was filled with Carter's various instruments and Alexis's music journals , as she called them. Alexi and Carter were matured way beyond their years. They already read at a tenth grade level and their only six. of course, we have to keep that under wraps.

" I got ready for school and walked out. everyone else had it easy they were all turned when they were much older than me so they didn't have to go to school. I was just about to walk out the door when i saw some strange cars in the driveway.

"Hey Tristian did you know there's a silver volvo in our driveway.?"

"Yeah, Sam could you come her, we have guests." Tristan called. i saw him in the living room sitting across from seven vamps. Trisitian was talking intently with a man who looked about twenty. When he saw me and smiled. " Sam, baby this is Alice and her mat Jasper." Jo introduced us. They looked up at me and gasped. A smile spread across the girls face and the boy's jaw dropped. Man, i must have put some of the hair dye in my hair.

" Um.... Hello." I extended my hand to Alice. Instead she jumped up and hugged me. I was stunned and used my powers to push her back.

" Bella, don't you remeber us? Alice asked. I stared at her blankly the other five snapped there heads in my directions.

" Who's this Bella maybe I've met her? I asked. The woman who i presumed to be their 'mom' stepped up and smiled.

"Dear, its really her. Its Bella."

"Have we met?" i asked. The man stepped next to his wife.

" I'm sorry its just you look an aweful lot like someone we knew. Where are you from?"

"I don't know. All I know is I was confronted by a vamp named Victoria who ranted on about a mate and then she bit me. Halfway during the transformation I was bitten by a werewolf. When I woke up I was in Forks, Washington."

"You honestly don't remember." The man said."Well let me introduce myself. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. These are our children Emmett, Rosalise, you've already me Alice and Jasper and this is Edward.." He said. I greeted them the one named Edward kept staring at me. I t was kind of creepy. I started to blush.

Edward stepped towards me. " Is there anything else you remember?" He touched my hand and immediately images flashed into my brain. I fell to the ground.

" Ed .... Edward, I remember." I said scared out of mind. Tris and Tyler helped me up. Edward stepped towards me and a wave of anger hit. I saw Jasper's eyes flash black.

" Don't touch me. You son of a...a ..ah. You left me in our meadow with twins. You broke me." Jasper yelled, I hadn't realized I was projecting my feelings to him.

" Jazz, bro what's wrong with you?"Emmet asked, he pushed Jasper playfully on the arm and fainted.

" I-I'm sorry." U said as rushed outside to my bmw and drove to the twins' school.


	2. Kids

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me so if you have a problem shove it.

Bpov

I arrived at the twins school o few minutes later. I sat in the car for a little while trying to get control over my emotions and thoughts. I walked into the school and to the office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Hi I'm Bel - Samantha Rose. I came to check out Alexis and Carter Rose."I said sweetly. The secretary frowned.

"I'm sorry dear but only parents are allowed to check out students." She said.

"I don't see the problem." I said. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. I. See." She said turning her head towards the computer and typing furiously. Then she called Alexis and Carter.

"Mamma wha's wrong?" Alexis asked sensing my emotions. Carter's eyes flashed a menacing color of red.

"Nothing. I just wanted to suprise you." I said leading them to the car.

"I swear I'll kill that no good bast-" Carter snarled. I whipped around and narrowed my eyes.

"What were you about to say?" I asked daring him to try me. He huffed and waled past me to the car getting into the car. He trully is his fathers' son.

__

What's wrong with him?

Alexis asked using her powers. I decided to go on and tell the truth.__

Your um ... dad is here.

Her expressin changed to hatred. I was in awe at how somone so cut and adorable could look so evil. I drove them home. I knew it was going to be impossible to stay away from 'the cullens' so decided to get it over with. As soon as I parked Carter was out.

" Where is that no good son of a witch." I ran and grabbed Carter. I completely forgot about Alexis. Everyone was staring in awe. Alexis was punching Edward. Emmet and Jasper were laughinh.

" What are ya'll laughing at?" Carter asked. Jasper and Emmett looked confused for a moment and then continued to laugh. Alexis was actually beating the crap out of Edward. I used my power and picked Alexis off of her ' dad' and made her levitate in the air.

"Alexis Alice Rose if you ever attack someone like that again I swearno more singing, writing or playing the guitar far a month. And Carter no piano or flute for as lon as I find suitable and if try minipulating my mind to forget I'll give it away." I said.

"What I didn't even hit that peice of crap." He mumbled looking straight at Edward.

"Do you really expect me to believ my sweet angel could beat the crap out of xomeone that bad." I said.

"Hey, that's and insult." Edward interjected.

"Oh, shut up!" The three of us yeled simultaniously. Everyone started to laugh excet Carlise, Esme, Trist and Jo.

"Mom, can I get down. That blond girl is thinking mean things and I don't want to be here when Alexis blows." Carter said. I looked up at Alexis, she was trembling. Crap no time. I put a forcefiel over Alexis. She turned into a werewolf. I heard a few gasps.

"A werewolf. Bella you slept with a wereeolf." Emmet yelled.

"Of course no. She inherited my werewolf half when I was turned." I said in my defense. Alexis ran to me and licked my face. I held her and began to sing to her. When I was done Alexis was asleep and the Cullen family was stunned. Alice started to cleap. I immediatly felt self concious and hushed them caring Alexis to our room. Edward was in the doorway, He smilied.

"I ... I still love you." He said. I got close to him

"Well, that's funny I hate you. The oly reason I pulled Alexis and Carter off of you was because you happen to be their father.' I tried to step passeed him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to hi. He pressed his lips to mine. _Carter, help me._I pleaded in my thougths

"Mom." Carter yelled. ' Can you get me down now the blond one is really asking for it." I forgot he was in the air. I immediatly let him down The rest of our family was just coming in. Carter ran to James, Edward growled.

__

What do you expect? He's been there."

I whispereed into his head. He looked at me in disbelief.

"hOW CAN YOU - I htought only one power." He studdered.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Rosalie asked.

" I think he just discovered that our Samantha has more than one power." Tristain said,

"How can that be?" Carlisle asked.

" Samantha. I mean Bella here is only half vampire, forty five percent werewolf and five percent human. That gives her the ability to have kids and sustain more than one ppower. She's one of a kind to say the least." Jo said. Her and Tristian looked at me with love. Oh, I love my parents.

"But werewolves don't have venom." Rosalie said.

"Werewolves have an anti - venom so when Bella was bitten she was never fully changed. Of coures she was really lucky because only ancients carry thins anti- venom." Jo said walking towards me. Ileaned into her.

"Wait Bella, how many powers do you have?" Jasper asked. Carter walked over to me.

" My mom has five main powers, I have three and Alexis has six" Carter answered fo me. Just then I heard an ear peircing scream. I ran to my room. Alexis was in Victoria's arms. I growled.

"Oh. Bella I say. Your daughter is beautiful, and her singing, wow. To bad she'll have to die." Victoria yelled like the maniac she was.

"I swear if yu don't let her go this instant. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"As you wish." Victoria saind tossing Alexi in the air. I ran and caught her begore she hit the wall doing a one - handed cart-wheel in the process. I gave her to Niki and turned to vICTORIA. "You will die."


End file.
